supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay Archive 4
"HELP ME! LUCARIO! KIRBY! LINK! ZELDA! ILIA! SAMUS! SNAKE! META KNIGHT! RIDLEY! GALLEOM! PETEY! FLAMES! FACLO! JIGGLYPUFF! I'MA DIE HERE!" yelled Iggy at the top of his lungs. Flames rushed to his master being attacked. He attacked the dragon but it just flicked Flames away. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volavgia turned into his attack form. He lunged at the other dragon. Iggy watched Volavgia. Then he saw a flash. Ridley appeared. He held the dragon on a wall and clawed at it. Ridley ripped it's head off, killing it. "Good?" asked Ridley. Then everyone left the cave. When they got up, Flames, who had the gemstone in his mouth, spit it and pushed it towards Lucario. {C Koopalings Rule Forever! "Um, that's a rupee..." said Ilia. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was p***e*. Ridley tossed the arena gem to Iggy. "Really Flames?" moaned Iggy as he handed Lucario the real gem. {C Koopalings Rule Forever! "Um, that's another rupee," said Ilia. "Dudes, you seriously believed that "magic" was keeping you here?" said the Voice. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "I WAS LIED TO?" hissed Iggy. He saw were the speaker were. He lunged at the voice. He was shocked to see who was controlling the voice. It was Mario! "You keep us here so we could KILL each other?" Iggy hissed. Mario was speachless. {C Koopalings Rule Forever! "Hey! Hey! Hey! I wasa tryin' to hack into the controls to let us out!" he shouted. The Stadium Bosses walked into the Voice's control room. "There are the intruders!" they shouted. Both Mario and Iggy were then chained to the floor. "Looka what you did! I almost button-mashed the controls enough so we could escape! I miss the Mushroom Kingdom!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "I miss the koopa kingdom. I miss POWNING the mushroom kingdom with awesomeness. I miss THE MARIO WORLD peroid." said Iggy. {C Koopalings Rule Forever! (I RP Mario now :D I couldn't stand him not having a RPer) "Oh yeah? Well how abouta getting us outta here!" he shouted. One of the Stadium bosses pionted an Anaconda at Mario. "Really? A revolver?!" he said. "Shut up or I'll blow your brains right out of the back of your head," it said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Captain Falcon Falco Punched the boss. Koopalings Rule Forever! The faceless robot shot him in the arm with the pistol. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) CF unchained Mario and Iggy. Snake, Falco and Meta Knight joined the fight. Koopalings Rule Forever! Mario fired a fire ball at them and ran. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy broke the controls. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link shot an arrow at the bosses from the ground. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Fox shot the boss. Koopalings Rule Forever! The fighters were kicked out of the control room. A force feild covered it up so no one could get inside. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "I broke it so we can get out." said Iggy. He smiled at Lucario. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario smiled and ran out of the stadium screaming with joy. She was teleported back a few seconds later. She started sobbing and praying to God out loud. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy fainted. Samus broke the barrier. The arena's barrier broke. Snake ran out happily. However he hit himself next to the door. Meta Knight walked out, not minding Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Why won't you listen! >:( The RP will have to close if they escape.) Samus and Meta Knight were teleported back to the arena. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy got mad. He desided to kill himself. "SOMEONE KILL ME" yelled Iggy. Everyone looked at Iggy confused. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario walked up to Iggy and slapped him. "Snap out of it!" she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "I wanta return home." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! She walked away. "I never thought you would be such a coward, Iggy," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "I was forcerd to come here! I never would have!" said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "We were all forced to come here! No on had a choise!" shouted Sheik. "Well, not counting Ilia and Volvagia." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "Or Ridley." said Snake. "Or Flames." said Samus. "I would have. Bowser, who not worthy of being called my dad, put a bet. If I could take over the mushroom kingdom for him, I would stay. If I couldn't, I'd be banshied from the koopa kingdom. Look, That's stupid! I never did anything wrong to desirve banshiment!" said Iggy, sadly. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Oh, blah, blah, blah, Turtle Boy! Most of us here have some sad story to tell, so your's dosen't see that bad," said Sheik. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:30, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy slapped Sheik in the face. Koopalings Rule Forever! Sheik narrowed his eyes and puchned Iggy in the face. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot Sheik in the chest. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Hey! Whenever you hurt him you hurt Zelda!" shouted Lucario. Sheik cringed and grasped his chest where the bullet hit. He ran at Iggy and kicked him in the head. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Almost immediately after, a space shuttle came crashing down into the ground as Red and Wolf jumped out, ready to battle. Red motioned Wolf to take on Iggy, and him to take Sheik. BEWARE CUZ I'M SUPA MAN 07:25, August 12 2012 (UTC) "Who the (beep!) are you!" shouted Sheik to Wolf and Red. "You do realize that now you are stuck here forever, right?" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Fox and Falco appeared. "WOLF!" they both said. "Yea it's wolf." repiled Iggy. "If he says one more stupid joke, it's going to mean his freaking death." thought Falco. Iggy was taking on both of them. "That's why I'm a double handed swordfighter." he hissed. Fox laughed. "Is that a joke?" asked Falco. "Um, yea!" said Snake, aiming his RPG at both of them. Koopalings Rule Forever! Sheik suddenly turned back into Zelda. "Ah! What the (beep!)? Who the heck shot me!" she shouted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay